


the world looks better through your eyes (lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Dom!Luke, Fluff and Angst, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, bottom!Ashton, drunk!luke, firefly by ed sheeran, hemwinning, idek what else, inspired by ed sheeran, lashtonhemwin, my first oneshot omg, princess!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke kinda fucks up but Ashton is always there to forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world looks better through your eyes (lashton)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Ed Sheeran's song "Firefly". Each song lyric part is in a different point of time. 
> 
> Another thing, for the sake of this story, Calum and Ashton are the same age.
> 
> Oh, and this is my very first publication on AO3 and I'm still learning this stuff but I hope you guys like it !  
> :)

**•••**

_I fell in love next to you, burning fires in the room._

It was Ashton's 21st birthday, meaning his full intentions today were to get absolutely smashed.

He walked into the bar, anticipating the bouncer asking him where his ID was. He'd then hand it over to him. His name was Ashton Fletcher Irwin, born in Hornsby, Australia, born on July 7th and he was officially 21 and ready to get hammered.

"C'mon Cal! Hurry the fuck up, I'm going to be 22 by the time we get there," Ashton groaned. One of the big milestones for any person was turning 21. At that age you were to have your first legal drink of alcohol. But unfortunately for Ashton, he might not get to the bar for a while.

Ashton pulled Calum towards the entrance of the Green Light and proudly handed the bouncer his ID. The bouncer nodded and as the two walked by, Ashton swore he saw him roll his eyes. Ashton gasped at the busyness of the bar. The music was blasting to the point where the people in America could hear it. Bodies were everywhere, he could barely even see the floor.

"This is so cool, Cal, oh my god! C'mon," Ashton grabbed Calum's arm and dragged him to the bar. The bartender looked at Ashton as if he knew that he had never been to a bar before.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Ashton looked at Calum and then back at the bartender, "Can we get four shots of vodka?"

Soon enough, two small shot glasses were placed in front of Ashton. He gulped down the first shot, not waiting for Calum. The liquid burned as it went down his throat but it was a good burn. He liked how buzzed it made him feel. Ashton felt very mature, now that he's had his first ever shot. In no time he drank the other one in, already feeling the slight dizziness.

Ashton giggled, "Let's go, Cal, I wanna find a hot guy!" Ashton took Calum away to the dance floor. He heard his friend muttering, "Fucking lightweight twink," before being dragged by his curly haired friend.

**•••**

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Luke was pushed against a wall by a broad man with dark eyes.

Luke bit his lip, "Look, mate, it was just an accident and a misunderstanding. I'll leave your boyfriend alone and you won't hurt me, okay?" He tried to compromise, but apparently the guy wasn't having it.

He punched Luke square on the jaw. The blond collapsed immediately, groaning in pain. The man kicked Luke in the stomach repeatedly, giving him no chance to breathe.

By now, a decent sized crowd had collected around the boys. Luke had made the guy lose his balance and fall over. Luke smirked in triumph before connecting his fist to his right eye.

**•••**

Ashton went to go get another shot for Calum when he heard the loud shouts. He looked over to the source to see a growing group of people crowded together. Ashton squeezed through all of the people and was able to see what was going on. A blond man with a bloody nose was –quite literally– beating the shit out of the other guy.

Luke was drunk on the satisfaction of kicking this other guy's ass. He knew he should probably stop before he actually beats him to death, but the groans of pain were oddly satisfying to the blond. That kind of troubled him, but he ignored his conscience and continued punching the man.

Meanwhile, Ashton stood there, frozen in place, horrified by this scene. He's surprisingly never witnessed anything like this, and was not sure how he should react.

Luke looked around the crowd; literally everyone was yelling and screaming and cheering Luke on. All except one. There was a young guy in the crowd who really stood out. I mean, of course he did. He was the only person who looked like he was terrified of this fight.

The first thing Luke noticed was the boy's eyes. I mean, how could you /not/? They were the prettiest type of hazel Luke had ever seen littered with green flecks and if it was even possible, he thought there was some golden tint to them. His eyes were so captivating Luke kind of forgot he was in a fight for a second. He seemed to sober up Luke, who decided that he should stop before it gets even more out of hand. He stood up and threatened the man one more time before leaving the scene.

The crowd dissipated, leaving Ashton uncomfortable as he tried to rid of the blond boy's heavy stare on him. Calum caught his arm, pulling him away. "What the hell happened?" Ashton shrugged, "Some guys were fighting, but I don't know what about."

"Whatever. You having fun?" Ashton nodded, smiling brightly. "I want to get one more drink and then I guess we can go." The two walked to the bar, soon having a beer. And little did they know, Luke was sitting on the stool next to them, chugging shot after shot.

Soon enough, Ashton was a giggling mess and noticed a cute blond boy with a really hot lip ring. He turned to him, "Hiya. 'M name's Ashton." Luke's mind was hazy. He saw a mop of curly hair and cute dimples and smirked. "Hey, cutie. I'm Luke."

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked innocently, "You look kinda sick."

"M'not. I'm fine," Luke slurred slightly. The dimpled boy wasn't having it. He gave Luke a crooked smile, sitting so close that their thighs touched and Luke immediately felt the warm glow radiated from Ashton.

"Okay, well, I'm Ashton," he said with a giggle that made Luke want to cuddle the shit out of him. Luke laughed at this adorable lightweight, "You said that already, princess." Ashton giggled again, "Did I? I didn't even notice. By the way, you're hot, and Calum said if I ever meet a hot guy, I have to get his number."

"Sure thing, cutie," Luke smirked. He took a pen on the counter of the bar and wrote his number on a nearby napkin. They both stood up and Luke smirked (again). "See you around, princess," he said, reaching behind Ashton and tucking the napkin in his back pocket of his jeans and lightly squeezing the smaller boy's ass.

Luke left, leaving Ashton blushing madly and Calum smirking at his flustered friend.

* * *

_It just fits, light and smooth._

After a quick three days later, Ashton had invited Luke to his apartment. They had gotten acquainted more quickly than anticipated, and in these three days, Luke knew this cute boy with curls more than his own brothers. To say the least, Luke was ecstatic. Spending more time with Ashton, how could anybody _not_  want that?

For some reason, Luke found himself quickly comfortable in Ashton's cozy home. It all felt so casual and easy with Ashton, and Luke wasn't sure how he should feel about that. Maybe he should be a little more aware of how easily he made the cute, small boy blush and how his eyes lit up when every Luke called him "Ash", but whatever.

So when Ashton declared that the two were going to watch a movie together, Luke couldn't help but feel like bursting into a million pieces because that meant he had a good hour or so to be with this absolute cutie. And when Ashton claimed that he wasn't scared of horror movies at all, henceforth putting Saw into the DVD player, there was just a teeny tiny part of Luke that wished that he was lying. And when Luke seemed to notice that Ashton was, in fact, scared shitless of Jigsaw, he couldn't help but jump to the shaking boy and grab his waist comfortingly. The best part was that Ashton didn't flinch or retract himself. Actually, he made himself even more comfortable, tucking his legs into his chest and burying his face into Luke's broad torso.

It was then that Luke realized that all that sappy shit about having bodies interconnect perfectly like a puzzle was true. It was real; this was real.

* * *

_There's a firefly lose tonight; Better catch it before it burns this place down._

"Luke?"

Ashton called down as he opened the door to their flat. It's been 4 days since they bought their own apartment together and Ashton was incredibly excited about it.

"Luke?" Ashton wandered around the apartment, looking for his boyfriend. He eventually found him in their room, sprawled out on their queen-sized bed.

"Hey, Lukey," Ashton called softly. He walked towards the blond, noticing how he looked unconscious but his eyes were open. Luke sat up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Ash, c'mere," he beckoned the smaller boy over and guided him to straddle the blond's lap. He grabbed Ashton's face in his hands, brushing his thumb over his lips. "You're so pretty, baby. Love you so much," he said, causing Ashton to blush.

Luke connected their lips, immediately forcing Ashton's mouth open. As he did that, Ashton flinched when he tasted the strong taste of alcohol in Luke's mouth. He tried to gently pry Luke off but that made him grip his neck harder. The blond planted his lips on Ashton's collarbone, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin there. Ashton whimpered but protested.

"Luke, no. You're drunk." He ignored Ashton, sucking a love bite on his boyfriend's neck. "Wanna fuck you so badly. You make me so hard, princess," Luke said, his voice deep.

Ashton finally found his strength and pulled away from Luke. "No, stop. You're drunk, Luke." The blond groaned, "So?" He rolled his eyes, having the strong urge to fuck Ashton into oblivion. After all, he found it so adorable how Ashton was clearly enjoying what Luke was doing to him yet pushed him away.

"You can't. We can't," Ashton said. He moved away from Luke's lap and breathe in deeply. "You need to stop getting drunk, Lukey. I hate coming home to you drunk and horny," Ashton told him.

Luke pulled Ashton closer to him, "You like when I'm horny. C'mon, babe, let loose a little." Ashton shook his head when Luke went in to kiss him. "I'm not having sex with you if you're drunk. I refuse to be used like that. "But you really need to stop drinking. I love you to the moon and back but this is getting too much," he said calmly.

Meanwhile, Luke was gradually bubbling with anger. How dare he say that Luke can't drink anymore. How _dare_ he tell him that it's too much. Luke is fine, he feels alive when he drinks, he feels alive when he's with Ashton. In Luke's eyes, he just wanted to be happy. And if drowning himself in Bud Lights would make him happy, then so be it.

"Why? I just want to have fun. You do stuff that makes you happy, why can't I?" Luke said, raising his voice a bit. Ashton shot back, "Because that won't kill me! Drinking is going to kill you if you consume too much. Luke, you need to stop or you're going to _die_."

"You can't tell me that I _need_  to quit drinking. What the hell, Ashton?" Luke's voice escalated just below shouting.

"Luke, just stop being irrational and just try to understand that this is terrible for you and could kill you! You're an alcoholic and you're getting out of control. Just please stop," Ashton pleaded. Luke groaned. "I can't! I can't stop, and you can't suddenly make me. I need this Ashton! And you know what? _You_  need to stop being irrational."

"Lu, I jus—"

"No," Luke interrupted sharply, standing up to tower over Ashton, "I'm not an alcoholic, just trust me. I'm sick of being labeled. I just want a drink every so often, what's wrong with that?"

Ashton cautiously took a step towards his angered boyfriend. "I just–I can't lose you, okay? I need you in my life and drinking this much could hurt you and I can't have that happening."

That didn't seem to work. Luke muttered a _whatever_ and stormed out of their bedroom, slamming the door on his way.

Ashton hung his head, letting Luke have the space that seemed best fit and hoped that he was okay.

* * *

_Heart to heart, melt me down; It's too cold in this town._

Three days later, Luke was at a bar. He abandoned his phone at his and Ashton's apartment, carrying nothing but his wallet and a clouded mind. He had been staying at a friend's house. But then he threatened to kick Luke out if he didn't find a place within a couple of days.

Luke's solution: Drink all of his problems away.

By now, he was 9 dollars away from being out of cash and was surrounded by 4 empty bottles of beer and 2 shots of vodka in front of him. To Luke, drinking his way to unconsciousness was nothing bad. That was his way of coping and people have to learn to deal with it. Drinking was a way to be in a different place and to forget about all of the shit that's been going on. Which is why Luke gets drunk nearly every single day.

The bartender looked at him sympathetically as he gave the blond another beer. She wanted to speak up and help him, but it wasn't her business.

One thing was that Luke was a horny and short-tempered drunk. He tended to get angry at the littlest things, which is why he blew up on Ashton as quickly as he did. And as expected, Luke tried to flirt with anything that resembled a human. A guy with curly hair and bright green eyes caught his eye and Luke just seemed to gravitate towards him. He smirked as the guy looked at him with wide eyes.

And without saying anything; not introducing himself or even saying 'hi', he smashed his lips to the guys', enjoying the cherry taste of his lips. The guy moaned, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and bringing them closer together. It was getting quite heated until Luke accidentally moaned, " _Ashton_."

The boy gasped, shoving Luke away while wiping his mouth. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed, "First off, you don't just start making out with a guy without at least saying 'hi'. And secondly, I'm not your boy Ashton or whatever."

The curly haired boy walked away, leaving Luke with a sick feeling in his stomach.

**•••**

Ashton had come home from classes when he found an empty closet. Luke had taken all of his stuff and left him.

It had only been two days since that fight and Ashton pathetically admitted to himself that he missed Luke too much for his own good. The next morning, Ashton found himself with a 39°C (or 103°F) fever and figured it was his chance to sit around all day since he hasn't had much time to do that. Throughout the day, Ashton made himself soup and laid around, wishing Luke was next to him helping him feel better.

But he wasn't.

Ashton suddenly felt the urge to throw up. He shot up from his position and ran to the toilet, emptying out his stomach. Tears feel freely as he gulped. He hated throwing up, he hated the feeling it left. He especially hated the feeling of not having Luke around.

Ashton sighed and went back to his room, but only to find something he hadn't seen before. It was a sweatshirt, Luke's sweatshirt to be exact.

Ashton smiled as he grabbed the soft fabric and held it as if it was his life line. In retrospect, it actually could be. Ashton held the sweatshirt close to him before slipping it on. He breathed in the intoxicating smell of Luke as he went back in their— _his_ bed. It may not have been much, but this sweatshirt was all he had.

**•••**

Luke ran as fast as he could to the apartment. He used his key to open the door and sprinted down the hall. He opened the door of the bedroom and almost broke down at the sight.

His baby looked absolutely exhausted. He had bags under his usually happy, gleaming eyes and his cheeks were puffy, a sign that he was recently crying. His lips were bitten to the point where they were as red as Michael's hair at some point. His hair was messy and out of place and Luke felt his stomach drop. This was all because of _him_.

Luke debated on waking Ashton up but decided otherwise, seeing as he was sleeping so peacefully and it looked like he hadn't had sleep in ages (even though it's only been three days, but whatever). Luke removed his uncomfortable jeans and crawled under the sheets, spooning Ashton who was curled up in a fetal position.

Luke leaned over Ashton's back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The blond then noticed that Ashton was wearing a sweatshirt that wasn't his. It nearly broke Luke's heart; it was his.

A weight of guilt washed over him. He didn't deserve this precious boy at all. Luke sighed and put his head on Ashton's back, falling asleep almost instantly, missing the small smile that had appeared on the other boy's face.

**•••**

Ashton woke up, feeling restricted by something. He soon came to realize that it was actually some _one_.

He turned around to be met with a broad torso. Ashton soon realized that it was Luke; he'd come back. Ashton shamelessly let a tear fall.

He was back, he was with him.

One tear turned into many more as he realized just how much Luke meant to him. He hugged the boy and buried his head in Luke's body, thinking that this naturally felt so right. He felt strong arms wrap around his smaller body and lips press to his hair. Ashton looked up with big eyes at Luke, seeing nothing else but love.

"You're back," he said quietly, still not believing it.

Luke chuckled and nodded. "I'm stupid and I don't deserve you one bit. I can't control myself, I don't belong with such an angel. I've fucked up in more ways than I can count. But I need you to keep me down. And I didn't realize that until now. I'm so sorry, baby, I hope you can forgive me. If not, then I still have no shame in telling you that I love you. I really do," Luke said.

Ashton's breath hitched. He said The Three Words. "You mean it?" Ashton asked. He was used to lies, this one he was not willing to believe so quickly.

Luke nodded, "I do. When we first met I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Sure, I was drunk, but everywhere I looked you just seemed to be there. In that crowd, everything was a blur except for you. You looked terrified of me. And for some reason my drunk mind couldn't handle you being afraid of me. So I backed off of the guy and found you.

"Love at first sight is a petty thought but I truly think that might've been what happened. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you." Luke said, biting his lip anxiously. Thoughts of reconsideration flew about. _What if I went too fast? What if he doesn't love me back?_  Those questions haunted him, but he fought off the queasy feeling.

Finally, Ashton found his voice, "I-I-I love you, too."

Luke grinned. "You do?" He asked excitedly. But then a wave of regret washed over him, "Did I pressure you into saying that? Am I going too fast? You didn't have to say it back to me, I'm okay with that—" Ashton giggled, which may or may not have sent Luke's heart fluttering. This boy was too damn good for him.

"Lukey, it's okay. I forgive you because I love you. And you didn't pressure me to say that, I'm absolutely sure that I love you. And I'm even more absolutely sure that I'm _in_  love with you," Ashton said, his eyes showing nothing but love and adoration for the blond. Luke smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Ashton's nose.

"I'm in love with you, too, princess."

* * *

_Close your eyes, lean on me; Face to mouth, lips to cheek._

Ashton wrote a 500 on the white board and stepped back into the arms of his fiancé who wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's been 500 days since my last drink," Luke said before kissing the corner of Ashton's mouth.

"I'm so proud of you, babe." Ashton turned around to hug Luke in a tight hug.

"I wouldn't have done this of it weren't for you. You're my hero, you know that?" Luke grinned softly, loving the way blood rushed to _his_  boy's face. Ashton giggled, making Luke's heart beat a little faster.

"You're mine, too. I'm in love with you, Lukey." Luke grinned and gave Ashton a short kiss. He grabbed Ashton's hand, rubbing his thumb over the platinum ring that had their names engraved on it.

"I'm in love with you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Ashton squeezed Luke's hand softly, almost as to say _You're my everything_. Somehow Luke felt that and smiled softly at his fiancé.

"Can you guys stop being so goddamn cute and help us with this color scheme? It your damn wedding, after all," Calum yelled at the two, exaggerating a sigh.

Ashton giggled and tugged Luke towards the couch. _Yeah,_ he thought to himself as he fondly watched his fiancé bicker with Calum over which color best suits the flowers they wanted, _Things are going to be okay._


End file.
